Erebors own cinema
by SiljeFluffy94
Summary: After the BOTFA, Bilbo wants to relax and unwind, so he wants to have a cinema in Erebor, he drags the dwarves with him and they will watch a movie but something makes Bilbo emotional and Thorin is there with him. One-Shot


** Erebor`s own cinema**

Author`s note: This is my first fanfiction, so I am quite new to this and english is my second language because I am norwegian, so excuse me if you find some small errors in my way of writing.

I would really appreciate comments in any kind to learn more about anything about fictions and how to do it better.

There will be fluff in this one-shot and the pairing is Thorin/Bilbo and slight Dwalin/Ori. More focus on the first pairing of course.

Hope you`ll enjoy!

* * *

Erebor is the most grand of all the kingdoms in Middle-Earth, with all the sparkly gems and marvelous and detailed decor inside the mountain-kingdom.

But there is one thing that makes Erebor, the Lonely mountain, a bit more interesting in that way, it has a cinema. Well, it has a huge and I mean HUGE flatscreen tv with surround sound set up all across the grand room, not far from the throne room where Thorin, King under the mountain often sit, brooding and sulking like a little kid that don`t get a lollipop when wanted.

The cinema is of course more like a home-cinema, because it is more cozy and there is only room for maximum 20 people. Or in this case, thirteen dwarves , one fuzzy little hobbit and one meddlesome wizard. When the Battle of the five armies was over and it was of course victorious on the dwarves`s part, Bilbo thought that they could make one of those big rooms in Erebor like a place where they could watch a movie or play games, but when Thorin heard about this request, he always made this a bigger deal than anyone, so he let the dwarves make it look much more grand and luxurious than Bilbo had in mind. But he just went along with it and couldn`t wait to try it out, dragging the dwarves and the King with him, so to speak.

Now that it`s ready, Biblo cannot stop smiling and jumping from the exciting event that is going to happen. He have of course already found the movie they are going to see on the big screen. The flatscreen tv is about as long and wide as a small school bus, so you can just imagine how big it is of a screen.

Bilbo wants to surprise Thorin and the company with the movie he has picked for tonight, but he himself hasn`t seen it yet either, but it looks like a fun movie to watch.

Bilbo is waiting in the movie- room and is currently sitting in one of the black leather chairs,`they will probably be here any moment now`, Bilbo thinks to himself. Dwarves are not always on time, so Bilbo gives in and waits a little more. Suddenly he can hear some distant sounds outside the door and the doorknob is being turned around and finally the door is opening and Bilbo can at last see his fellow friends and the King himself, Bilbo flushes a bit in his cheeks when the dwarves are trying to find out where they are going to sit, and some of them are fighting over it, must be Fili and Kili, and Thorin is making his way over to Bilbo. He looks down at Bilbo and asks ; « Can I sit beside you, Master Baggins?» he smiles softly at Bilbo while he waits for an answer.

Bilbo flushes even more and his ears is going quite red at the tips, but he only nods and looks slowly up to meet Thorin`s soft blue eyes. The chairs do not have any space between them so they will sit very close to one another. Thorin chuckles under his breath and sits down besides Bilbo, leaning back to meet the back of the chair, Thorin releases a sigh of contentment as he wiggles more into the plush chair.

Thorin turns his head towards Bilbo, « what movie are we going to see tonight?» he asks with a mild curiousity in his voice.

Bilbo starts to grin and looks at Thorin with a childish kind of expression; « we are going to watch a classic Disney movie that I have heard is a very good movie and it`s called `The Lion King`, and it`s animated of course.

The rest of the dwarves that is sitting in front and behind the two of them are currently listening to what Bilbo is telling Thorin about the movie and they are looking at eachother and then comes to a silent agreement. None of the has seen a Disney movie before so you can tell from everyone`s faces that they are looking forward to the film.

Well besides Dwalin, he looks like he doesn`t really care, he has his arms crossed and he is sitting between Ori and Balin, Ori looks very shy and fidgety around him, so Dwalin is in an almost uncomfortable situation because he thinks Ori looks so cute when he is like this, well `cute` is not the word Dwalin is looking for, because it is not his kind of word to use, but it is the first thing that comes to mind that is simply `Ori`, but he will never tell anyone about that. Ever.

Bilbo is standing up from his chair, making his way over the back of the room where he can turn the lights off and on, he turns them off and he puts the Dvd into the player and makes his way back to Thorin and his chair. It is quite dark so it is not easy to walk through the row of chairs without stumbling over a few dwarven boots and feets, but he makes it through and is sitting down again.

Bilbo pushes the `play` button the remote and the film starts.

Now there is a scene in the Lion King where Bilbo is watching Mufasa being found dead by his son Simba, and he can hear the sad music playing in the background when Simba is crying over his father, Bilbo`s eyes are starting to well up with tears. This is just so emotional for him and he is known for having a kind and a gentle heart, so watching the scene which is so sad beyond measure, Bilbo can`t take it anymore.

He rises from his chair and walks swiftly over to the door and walks out, Bilbo do not see or hear the footsteps of someone following him a few metres behind him.

Bilbo stops right outside the door and finally choked out a sob and his shoulders are shaking due to himself crying, feeling tired, of being emotionally drained.

The he becomes surprised by the feeling of strong arms wrapping themselves around him and he is being turned over so his face is meeting a broad chest that he simply knew was Thorin`s and the fur of the coat Thorin is wearing. Bilbo doesn`t know what to do than to soak in the warmth of the body that is almost melting with his, he curiously smells the fur and coat, and he is met with a spicy kind of smell, with a tinge of metal and musk that is simply `Thorin`. Bilbo secretly cannot stop sniffing the good smell of his beloved.

Bilbo buries himself further into the fur with the blush that is now sporting his wet cheeks. Thorin sees Bilbo snuggling more into his chest and he gives a low chuckle at the sight.

He takes his hand and gently pushes Bilbo`s head up, so he can look at him. Thorin looks into Bilbo`s eyes and says ; «Do not cry my Bunny, you will make me cry too, and you do not want to see that ugly stuff happening right now, I would be a mess for sure.» He feels his own eyes tearing up and tries to find something else to think about, but fails badly. Then Thorin murmurs something under his breath looking away, his sapphire eyes looking glassy. « only you will make me feel this way, because you have my heart and soul, you warm my once cold heart even more so for each passing day, my dear hobbit.»

Bilbo doesn`t know what to say, because he feels like he has lost his voice because of his crying, but what he does though, made Thorin smile. He steps his fuzzy feet onto Thorin`s big boots and stands tip toe to give Thorin a kiss on the cheek and then leans his face into Thorin`s neck and he whispers into his ear; « I heard you, you know..I`m not deaf or anything, but you are a soppy old dwarf aren`t you? But you`re my soppy old dwarf.» Bilbo turns his head to kiss Thorin on his mouth and pours all his love into that kiss. Thorin and Bilbo thinks the same thing while they kiss, `you are my Azyungel, for now and forever`.

Then they break apart from the kiss and Thorin asks Bilbo ; « shall we go back inside?» Bilbo smiles softly and takes his hand into Thorin`s and says ; « with pleasure, My King.»

The End


End file.
